


WickedHell - True Love

by LadyDuMaurier



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:25:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6521593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDuMaurier/pseuds/LadyDuMaurier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zelena e Hades novamente se encontram , após a Bruxa Má do Oeste recuperar sua filha . Será que após o tempo separados ela finalmente aceitará receber o amor do Deus do Submundo .</p>
            </blockquote>





	WickedHell - True Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zelena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zelena/gifts), [Hades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hades/gifts).



Hades não sabia ao certo o que lhe dizer , já havia lhe dito as palavras ao qual nunca pensou que diria “ Eu te amo .” , mas Zelena era mais forte e resistente do que qualquer outra , o abandono , a falta de carinho e a desconfiança foram o que a motivaram sempre em sua vingança e o que ensinaram sobre como sobreviver sozinha .

Há observando de longe com a filha naquela velha casa , a qual se refugiara após conseguir recuperá-la de Robin e Regina , ela se mostrava vulnerável pela primeira vez desde o reencontro entre eles . Não importava as palavras precisava falar com ela , precisava ao menos estar em sua presença .

– O que você está fazendo aqui ?! Zelena se surpreende ao fechar a porta do quarto onde deixara a filha . Lá estava ele como sempre , sua sombra .

– Vejo que conseguiu o que queria . Fico feliz por recuperar sua filha .

– O que o trás aqui Hades ? E não pense em tocar em minha filha .

– Não vou fazer mau a ela como já lhe disse . Apenas quero conversar com você.

– Eu não posso deixá-la , ainda estão atrás dela . E não sei o que temos para …

Antes que ela pudesse continuar Hades ergue as mãos batendo palmas duas vezes , uma fumaça azul os envolve e antes que perceba Zelena se vê em outro cômodo e em outro lugar .

As cortinas eram verdes com traços dourados , um gabinete , uma estante de livros e uma janela eram tudo que enxergava .

– Onde estamos ? Zelena estava confusa .

– Eu já visitei seu castelo , mas você nunca teve a mesma honra de conhecer o meu . Estamos em meu escritório .

– Minha filha , onde você a deixou ? O que fez com ela ? 

– Seguindo o corredor a segunda porta a direita . Responde Hades abrindo as portas .

Zelena corre até o encontro da filha que permenecia no mesmo sono dormindo tranquilamente , o quarto não parecia o de uma criança , as paredes eram de pedras , uma cama de mogno , armário e um pequeno berço . 

– Eu lhe disse que não faria mau a ela . Quantas vezes terei que provar para que acredite em mim ?

– Eu não posso confiar , em ninguém . A voz dela é baixa e a resposta parece mas pessoal a ela do que a ele .

Saindo do cômodo os dois se encontram no corredor .

– Bem , acho que este é um lugar mais difícil de encontrá-la .

– O que quer conversar Hades ? Os olhos azuis , cravados nos seus fizeram o coração dele bater novamente ; não era possível explicar o efeito que ela lhe causava .

– Eu fiquei te aguardando , esperando o que dizer . Disse que te amo , mas não foi o suficiente para convencê-la . O que é que preciso para provar a você meu amor ? O que é preciso para ganhar sua confiança ?

– Eu nunca tive alguém que me amasse , sempre estive sozinha por que seria diferente com você ? Por que você diz que me ama ? São palavras Hades em seguida você quebrará a maldição e se vingará de seu irmão e eu serei apenas uma peça para seus planos .

– Você nunca seria uma peça ! Não me importo com a vingança contra meu irmão , posso arrumar várias maneiras de alcançar isso . Deixei heróis presos aqui ,eu posso fazer isso também .

– Eu não posso !

– Entendo que tenha medo de se machucar mas isso é o que menos quero . Quero que me escolha ! Quero que sinta o que sinto quando estou com ao seu lado . O que sente ?

– Hades eu …

– Apenas diga Zelena .

– Feliz . Está satisfeito ? Você me faz rir , fala exatamente o que quero ouvir e quando me olha . - Hades segura seu rosto ao perceber que ela estava abaixando - Existe algo , uma eletricidade uma ...magia .

– Me deixe , me aproximar de você .

– Por que insiste ?

– Por que você vale a pena Zelena .

Retirando os cabelos ruivos de seu rosto e limpando as lágrimas que começavam a se formar , Hades coloca a mão em seu pescoço e Zelena fecha os olhos . Quando os lábios se tocam , uma corrente de energia atravessa o corpo do deus do submundo e seu coração continua a bater , envolvendo a outra mão na cintura dela , ele aprofunda o beijo , Zelena o envolve em seus braços e continua correspondendo , ela consegue sentir as batidas do coração dele e o calor que percorria seu corpo . 

– Você sente ? Ele se afasta colocando a mão dela em seu peito .

– Sinto .

– Isso é o seu efeito sobre mim . Amor verdadeiro .

Ela o beija e eles se apóiam na parede ; ele começa a beijar seu pescoço , fazendo as pernas dela tremerem sem segurança .

– É melhor ... eu leva-la... para outro lugar. Diz Hades se afastando e estendendo a mão , que pela primeira vez lhe aceita . 

Eles seguem para o quarto ao lado , uma cama de casal com lençóis e cortinas verdes com um armário se encontravam prontos , levando-a a janela eles observam a pequena Storybroke destruída e o céu vermelho .

– O que isso significa ? 

– Deixei este cômodo separado para o caso de você aceitar minha proposta mas você nunca a respondeu .

– Hades eu …

–  Não . - ele põe a mão sobre seus lábios - Zelena eu lhe trouxe aqui porque não quero que pense que temos que fazer algo . Este é seu quarto.

– Obrigado . - ela aperta a mão dele - Mas eu já tenho uma filha .

– O que isso significa ? Ele ficará confuso .

– Significa que você não precisa ser tão cuidadoso , eu sei tomar decisões sozinhas ou não teria te beijado .

Se beijando , ela retira o sobretudo que ele vestia e desnivela a cinta de sua calça , ele continua a beijando mas puxando o zíper de seu vestido preto que cai revelando uma lingerie preta sobre a pele porcelana , a visão dela era maravilhasa , se a visse todos os dias para sempre guardaria essa imagem .

– Você é linda .

– Isso é injusto , eu tenho menos peças que você . - a calça dele terminara de ser jogada e agora sua atenção voltara-se para camisa - Vamos dar um jeito . Zelena abre a camisa puxando-a arrancando os botões .

– Você me deve uma camisa agora .

– Se é para estar no submundo , não vamos ser corretos .

Sorrindo Hades a joga na cama , fazendo-a soltar um gritinho , preenchendo o corpo dela de beijos ele percorre suas pernas , abdômen e seios ao qual retira o sutiã e lhe dá uma atenção especial , mordiscando e excitando , ao encontrar seus lábios novamente eles pareciam mais sedentos do que antes , Zelena gemia com o prazer que recebia , ela lhe arranha as costas e morde o lóbulo da orelha dele ; enfiando dois dedos dentro dela ele começa a estimulá-la , ela se surpreende ao sentir a invasão , mesmo quando ficara com Robin ele nunca fizera algo assim , ele continua o movimento que apesar de novo a fazia contorcer o corpo .

– Hades … eu … preciso de você . A voz era ofegante .

– O quanto precisa de mim ?

– Vá para o inferno , você sabe . Ele mergulha a mão na cabeleireira ruiva e a envolve em mais um longo beijo .

– Tecnicamente já estamos no inferno . Em resposta a ele , ela o arranha novamente .

Retirando seus dedos , Hades a penetra , as estocadas começaram devagar ganhando velocidade , Zelena desliza as mãos sobre o peito dele , não havia muitos ele praticamente era liso .

– Queime . Ela pede , entre os gemidos , fazendo com que os cabelos azuis se revelem por algum tempo .

– Cuidado ao brincar com fogo . Ele sorri ao ver o efeito que causará .

– Hades eu vou …

– Apenas mas um pouco . 

Eles chegam ao clímax juntos ,ele desabando ao lado dela .

Por mimutos nenhuma palavra foi necessária , Zelena se virou notando agora que estava sendo observada .

– Foi maravilhoso .

– Pra mim também .

– Mas o que somos agora ? Como será daqui para frente ?

– Não sei como será daqui para frente , mas sei que estaremos juntos . Ele desliza a mão por seu rosto .

– Eu lhe entreguei meu corpo ao receber seu coração . E do mesmo modo eu lhe ofereço o meu .

– Zelena isso significa .

– Sim . Eu aceito você Hades , aceito seu amor . Eu posso viver sozinha mas não é o que quero .

Ele a beija e a envolve em seus braços .

– Eu te amo . Lhe depositando um leve beijo ele se aconchega em seus braços e adormece . 

Pela primeira vez ele ouvira aquelas palavras e seu coração disparara , nunca pensara em sentir ou receber amor , mas Zelena era diferente e ele sabia o peso que aquelas palavras significavam . Não importa quantos heróis precisasse destruir por ela ou enfrentar seu próprio irmão . Não havia mais volta , seriam os dois contra o mundo . 


End file.
